Traditional Christmas
by SS-HPFC
Summary: Lucy had wanted to stay away from the traditional Weasley Christmas but she couldn't quite manage it. LW/LS. For FalconFlight.


**Happy belated Christmas FalconFlight!**

**Disclaimer: Not JK.**

* * *

Lucy had never spent a Christmas away from her family before; it just wasn't heard of in the Weasley family. There was only one person that was allowed to miss Christmas dinner and that was Uncle Charlie. And he was only allowed to miss Christmas because he couldn't always get the time off work.

But this year was different. This year, Lucy had decided to spend her holidays at her University in America. First she tried to say it was the price of a portkey, but her father said he'd pay for it. Next she said it was frowned upon to come home; but her sister said that was nonsense as she had attended the same university a few years prior and knew that they encouraged students to go home for the holidays. And then finally, she had said that she had so much school work to catch up on that to leave would mean she would fall behind. That was something both her sister and father had understood.

Her mother, however, was a different story. Her mother kept digging and digging. Calling every other day to ask why her darling little daughter would be absent for Christmas...

"_I just don't understand it, sweetheart," her mother had said over the phone. "Just portkey over on Christmas Eve night and then portkey back on Christmas night. You'll only be here for 24 hours."_

"_I've got too much school work Mum," she had replied, trying her best to silence the male that was laughing quietly in the background._

"_The break will do you good. You'll go back fresh and relaxed."_

_Lucy snorted, "what, _exactly_, is relaxing about our Christmases?"_

"_Well, not relaxed, but certainly fresh minded."_

"_I just need to get through this work, Mum. I've already promised to come back for Easter."_

"_Will you come back for New Years?"_

"_No Mum, I will not come back for New Years," she exclaimed in an unnaturally high voice._

_At this, the quiet male laughter in the background grew into a loud guffaw. Lorcan Scamander tried to stop the sound by placing his fist in his mouth but it didn't work, Lucy's mum had already heard._

"_Who was that, Lucy? Is someone else there? You said you were in your room."_

"_It was Lorcan, Mum."_

"_Oh, well, that's fine. Your Auntie Hermione said that he wasn't coming home for Christmas either."_

"_He's not, Mum."_

"_I wonder how Luna and Rolf feel about that. I know that Lysander is coming to Christmas at your Grandparents because of Dom and I think Luna and Rolf are too."_

"_They are, Mum."_

"_Well, why don't you and Lorcan portkey home together then? I'm sure his parents-"_

"_His parents don't care, Mum! They're happy for him to be independent and spend a Christmas with someone he loves."_

"_Oh, he's found a girlfriend then?" Her mum asked happily. "Who?"_

"_It's me, Mum. I'm his girlfriend," she answered, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose._

_Lorcan came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her neck. Lucy brushed her fingertips against his cheeks, thanking him for the comfort._

"_Oh, well why didn't you say anything?"_

"_Because, I've seen how Grandma Molly gets. She's all gung ho about marriage and babies and Lorcan and I are just starting out. We don't need that pressure and we both want our degrees first before we even consider-"_

"_Lucy!" Her mother exclaimed, chuckling a little. "I understand not telling the family, your father didn't introduce me for a good year. I meant why didn't you tell _me_."_

"_I didn't want the whole family to know, Molly and Daddy would scold me."_

"I_ wouldn't though, love. I think it's wonderful that you're spending your Christmas with someone you love."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes. And I give you my blessing; just tell _me _the truth next time, deal?"_

"_Deal."_

"_I love you Lucy."_

"_I love you too Mum, and I'll be there for New Year's. Okay?"_

"_That sounds wonderful, bye Lucy."_

"_Bye Mum."_

* * *

It wasn't really the way she wanted to tell her Mum and she definitely didn't think she'd be as understanding as she was but she didn't regret it. It was nice to be able to ring her Mum up and ask for advice.

Only now, Lucy was starting to miss opening her stocking with her sister. She maybe be verging on twenty, but Lucy's mother still dutifully got her a stocking from 'Santa'. It was one of the things that her mother had insisted upon, there were really only a few muggle things which she wanted to keep when she found out she was a witch; Cellphones and Santa to name a few.

Lucy had brought her stocking into the small lounge of her flat so she wouldn't disturb a sleeping Lorcan. She was slowly taking each thing out and smiling at how well her Mum knew her. There were her favourite muggle chocolates, a new pair of gloves, a few nice bras, a new book and even a pair of earrings.

Lorcan came into the lounge not long after Lucy had. He'd actually been awake when she left the room but he wasn't sure if he'd want his company or not. He figured that he'd leave her for a little while and then go out and find her. Unfortunately, the Lucy he found was one on the verge of tears.

"Lucy?" He asked softly from the doorway.

Lucy looked up, startled to see Lorcan standing with a blanket wrapped around him. And then she couldn't hold them in anymore, she let one tear slip and the rest just poured out. Lorcan walked swiftly and sat down next to Lucy; picking her up and holding her in his lap, under the blanket.

"Oh Lu," he said sighing, placing his chin on the top of her head and rubbing his hand up and down his back.

"I-I'm sorry," she said to his shoulder, trying to gain control over herself.

"It's okay; we don't have to stay here."

"But we do; I already made a big deal out of it and-"

"We'll say that _I_ was feeling homesick and made you come with me."

"But then we'll have to tell them about us. I'm not ashamed or anything, I just don't want-"

"The pressure, I know Lu. It's okay and I get it, Lysander said that it was hard at first and I'm in no rush for that."

"Then how will we-"

"We won't explain anything. We won't need to silly," he said, kissing her red nose. "Nobody will question the fact that two best friends, who attended Hogwarts together, were both in Ravenclaw together and who now attend the same University just so happened to spend Christmas together."

"You're sure?"

"Well no; but if they _do_ ask we'll just say that we were both going to help each other do some Charms or Herbology work together."

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this before," Lucy started in a cheeky tone. "But you, Lorcan Scamander, are one truly amazing man."

"Surprisingly, nobody _had _told me that before. Thank you," he replied, smiling and then kissing her lips.

"How will we get there?"

"Open that small purple box under the tree," Lorcan responded.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Lorcan but did as he said. Reaching under the tree, Lucy pulled out a small purple box with silver ribbon. Carefully untying the ribbon first, Lucy then took the lid off the box to find an old soup can. _Is this a portkey?_ She thought.

"It's a portkey, so don't touch it and please don't kill me," Lorcan answered and then pleaded.

"Why would I want to kill you, Lorcan?"

"Because I asked my parents to buy us a portkey; Dad was totally fine with it," he explained. "I didn't get into details but I said that I wasn't sure how you'd feel about spending your first Christmas away from your family."

"How'd you know?" She asked, touched at how much Lorcan knew her.

"Well, your family means everything to you. I can only imagine being around such a large family, mine has always been me, Ly, Mum and Dad. Spending time apart isn't _too_ hard, and this isn't my first Christmas away from them."

"Thank you Lorcan," she said softly, kissing him on the lips.

"You're welcome Lu. Now, go get ready. If we're lucky we can catch my parents before they leave."

"Why your parents?"

"Because, if either of our mothers was going to spill the beans on us, it would be mine."

Lucy laughed at this and nodded. As much as she loved his Mum she seemed to be away with the fairies half of the time. Lucy walked to her bedroom, doing just as Lorcan asked.

* * *

The couple had caught Luna and Rolf Scamander in time. Lucy thanked them for the present and was glad to receive a hug from Luna. She had met Lorcan's parents before but never as his girlfriend. His father had been the same as ever, smiling and seemingly happy but not really saying much.

The couple had then quickly apparated to Lucy's house to use their cover story as an explanation. Her father and Molly had both been very pleased and then quickly floo'd to the Burrow. Her mother had hung back and given them each a large hug and told them how happy she was that they were both home for Christmas.

Before she left through the floo, she said how odd it would look if they arrived together. So Lucy decided to floo and Lorcan decided to apparate. They had used their cover story to the incredibly large Weasley family who hadn't really cared, they were just happy that they were there.

After the crazy lunch, Lucy was starting to reconsider her decision, so she headed outside to clear her thoughts. Lorcan had tried to follow but Lucy told him to go and enjoy himself, she had lied and said she was just feeling sick from how much she ate and needed the fresh air. Lorcan had chuckled, kissed her on the cheek and then gone back inside.

The door creaked again and Lucy assumed it was Lorcan, again.

"Lorcan, I'm fine-"

"It's not Lorcan, Lu," a female voice said.

She didn't even need to turn around to know that it was her Auntie Hermione, but she did anyway. She smiled when she saw the same curly, brown hair and spattering of freckles across her nose. Hermione had always been her favourite Auntie and Molly's favourite too. Most thought it was because Hermione was very similar to the bookish girls. Truthfully; it was because she was the only one other than her Grandparents that seemed to genuinely accept her Dad back into the family. She also got along great with her Mum as they were both muggleborn witches.

"Auntie 'Mione!" She exclaimed, hugging her close.

She had seen her before but you could never give a proper greeting with everyone about.

"Hi Lu," she replied, hugging back.

Lorcan may be the one that constantly called her Lu, but Hermione was the one that gave her the nickname. She was also the first and only one to call Molly 'Moll'. It was funny but that small thing made both girls feel so, totally accepted by someone in the Weasley family. They may not have meant to but all of her Uncles and other Aunts had still held a small grudge for her father that they had passed onto his children by association. Sure, her cousin's were fine but it stung that their parents weren't as carefree.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked, letting her go and inspecting her.

"Good."

"I hear that you have oh so much work to complete at University," she said innocently but with a slight grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Mum told you didn't she," Lucy replied with a sigh.

"Well yes, but Luna actually told me first. She figured the seeing as I'm your Godmother that I'd know these things," she said, laughing a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I meant to-"

"Lu, I'm your Godmother and Aunt, not your best girlfriend," she reasoned. "Of course you aren't going to tell me first. I pretended that you had told me though, so that Luna wouldn't feel bad."

"I was going to tell you though; I just figured that you'd tell Uncle Ron. And then-"

"He'd tell Uncle Harry who would tell Aunt Ginny and so on," she finished for her. "I understand, don't worry. I'm not taking this personally, Lu."

"I'm glad."

"Hmm, perhaps not about coming back for the day though?"

And there it was. Her Godmother's uncanny ability to just know what was wrong with her.

"I'm just, not so sure it was the best decision. You know? I love being back here and I love the family, don't get me wrong, but I had this whole day planned and loudness was certainly _not_ a part of it."

"Then why come back?"

"Because, this morning I was so upset about missing everything. So upset that I forgot my reasons for not wanting to be here."

"I see."

"You think I'm horrible for not wanting to be here, don't you?"

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked with a smile. "I was the exact same when your Uncle Ron and I got together. Every Christmas was crazy; I just couldn't handle it coming from such a small and quiet family. It drove me mad; I wasn't really crazy about all the children because I felt like it put more pressure on me."

"What did you do?"

"I made Ron take a couples vacation with me one year," she replied simply.

"And?"

"And it was fantastic. We got to do couple things and just be _together._"

"I feel like there is a but coming along."

"As usual, you're right," she replied with a smile. "Your Uncle Ron really didn't like it. Sure, he loved being able to do what we wanted how and when we wanted but he wasn't used to missing his Mum's cooking, or all of our nephews and nieces, or even un-wrapping all of the gifts together."

"So, what happened?"

"We got in a huge row; one of the few during our marriage."

It was a long standing joke about how little her Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione fought. From what she had been told, they had fought with each other all the time before they got together. She was sure that her Uncle George had put it down to sexual tension but she didn't want to think about her Aunt and Uncle doing _that_.

"And then what?"

"Well, he bought a portkey home all the way from Australia and I spent Christmas night alone."

"You didn't go back with him?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Nope; I really couldn't handle it," she explained. "The last thing I feel like doing after a fight is dealing with the family. I love them but they all have their opinions and few were in my favour that year."

"Did Uncle Ron come back?"

"Yes; exactly an hour and a half after he left. He came with a huge amount of leftovers and a very soppy romantic apology."

"That's good, but I don't get what this has to do with me?"

"Well, after that Christmas we decided that we'd have our own Christmas breakfast or dinner. That way we both got what we wanted."

"So..?"

"I'm trying to say that you should do the same," she clarified. "You want to be around family but not for the whole day, I'm sure your parents would be more understanding. Well, your Mum would be."

"And nobody will get angry?"

"Nobody will ever be angry, a little sad yes, but never angry."

"Thanks Auntie."

"Don't thank me just yet," she replied, fishing a small purple and orange treat from her pocket.

"What's that?"

"This, young lady, is a puking pastille."

"From those old snack boxes right? I thought you didn't like it when we took those or anything else."

"I didn't like it when you took them as _students_. You aren't really a student anymore and you certainly aren't doing it to skive off from class so I'm all for it."

"But why?"

"Because, in this family, you _have _to have a bulletproof excuse to get out of anything."

"Won't Uncle George or Uncle Ron realise?"

"No, and even if they did I can take care or your Uncle Ron."

"What about Uncle George?"

"We wouldn't say anything. Anyone using his products is welcome by him; he'll probably just use it as blackmail later. The worst he'll do is get you to help out at the shop."

Lucy bit her lip and looked at the puking pastille. She wasn't totally convinced but if it got her out of staying around...

She took the pastille from her Aunt and bit into the orange side. Instantly, she began vomiting. It was horrible. And then suddenly, it stopped. Hermione had popped the purple side into her mouth. She then cast a cleansing charm on her mouth and helped her stand upright.

"I-I thought I needed a bulletproof excuse?"

"You do and you have. I saw you be sick, you look like you've been sick and you were sick. That's a bulletproof excuse, Lu."

"I d-don't want to go in like this."

"If you don't you don't get to spend the night with Lorcan."

That made the decision very easy for Lucy, so she leaned on her Aunt and let her lead her back into the Burrow. She heard a few people gasp and get up to help her but her Aunt stopped them.

"Lucy's sick, I think she just needs to go home and rest," her Aunt said softly.

"Oh Lucy, what happened?" Her Grandma Molly asked.

"I think it's just the stress of school and her diet probably wasn't that well maintained so coming back to such a beautiful meal was probably a shock to the system," her Aunt covered.

"Oh, well if you're sure."

"Staying here will probably just make it worse and she has so much work to catch up on."

"Right," Molly senior agreed, running a hand up and down her back. "It was good to see you, if only for a short time."

Lucy nodded and straightened up to farewell her Grandma properly. She hugged her Grandpa, parents and sister as well but left it at that.

"Lorcan, could you take Lu back with the portkey please?" Hermione said, giving him a sharp look which contrasted sharply with her soft smile.

"Sure thing," he agreed.

Lorcan stood, hugged his parents goodbye and said goodbye to anyone else. He walked Lucy out to the boundary and then activated the portkey. Hermione stood slightly away from the crowd to allow her husband to approach her.

"What did you do, love?" Ron asked quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I helped her out," she replied equally quiet, kissing his nose.

"How?"

"She just wanted to end her Christmas quietly."

"Hmm," he said, resting his head on top of hers. "Reminds me of another female Weasley I might know."

"Me too," she replied, laughing.

"Who did she want to spend it with?"

"If I tell you and you tell someone, Lu will never trust me again."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"Lorcan."

"Scamander?"

"Do you know another Lorcan?" She asked sceptically.

"No. I was just surprised."

"I wasn't."

"Really?"

"Really, they remind of another couple actually."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What couple?"

"Us. Best friends who were in the same house and started off on the wrong foot that turn into a couple after school ends? Ring any bells?"

"A little."

Hermione laughed and hugged her husband; hoping that her niece was having a good time with Lorcan.

And in fact, said niece was having a good night with Lorcan. She had explained what her favourite Aunt had done, Lorcan had laughed – a lot. The two had enjoyed a very nice night, just the two of them.

"Your Aunt is fantastic," Lorcan said to Lucy who was currently sitting between his open legs.

"I've been telling you that for years."

"I know, but I've only ever seen the responsible side."

"Well, one Auntie has to be. All the rest are all about having fun or getting angry. She's fair and kind and great for advice."

"I have heard that she was good at giving advice."

"She is. She's my favourite Aunt."

"She's my favourite Aunt of yours too. Anyone that helps me keep you all to myself is a favourite in my book."

Lucy laughed and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Happy Christmas, Lorcan."

"Happy Christmas, Lucy."


End file.
